1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape cartridge including a tape roll around which a tape is wound so as to be fed out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology of performing print on a tape while transporting the tape including an adhesive layer and a separation material layer is known.
In this prior art, a tape roll (tag tape roll body) around which a tape (tag tape) including the adhesive layer and the separation material layer (separation sheet) is wound is attached to a tape holder storage part of a body housing for use. When the tape roll is attached to the tape holder storage part, the tape is fed out and transported by rotation of the tape roll. When a desired print is formed on the tape being transported, a tape with print is generated and cut off. In use, the separation material layer is peeled off by a user from the cut tape with print. Then, by using an adhesive force of the adhesive layer exposed by peeling-off of the separation material layer, the tape is affixed to an appropriate object to be affixed intended by the user.
As described above, in the case that the separation material layer is peeled off the tape and the tape is used, from a viewpoint of improvement in handling performance by the user, such a measure can be considered that a peeling-off part for peeling off the separation material layer from the tape is disposed and the separation material layer peeled off by the peeling-off part is wound so as to form also the separation material layer into a roll similarly to the tape, and these two rolls (the tape roll and the separation material roll) are integrated by a connecting arm and incorporated as one cartridge, and in order to smoothly perform tape transport, a guide member for guiding the tape in a tape width direction (a guide for regulating movement in the tape width direction) is disposed.
Here, there can be cases that various tapes with width-direction dimensions different from each other are used depending on a preference or application of the user. At this time, if separate cartridges are constructed for each width-direction dimension by preparing a tape roll, a separation material roll, a connecting arm, and a guide member separately for each width-direction dimension corresponding to each of the plurality of types of tape, the numbers of products to be manufactured and manufacturing processes become complicated, which causes steep rise of a manufacturing cost.